


Ribbons and Crowns

by dawnfells



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnfells/pseuds/dawnfells
Summary: Thor turned around to face Steve and asked with anticipation, “So, how do I look?”Steve was a little astounded because Thor didn’t look weird at all. In fact, Steve thought that Thor really looked charming and there was something arousing about how a god like him didn’t mind wearing something like that.(In which Thor took a liking to ribbon-shaped accessories and Steve encouraged him)





	Ribbons and Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by twitter account [@thorribbon](https://twitter.com/thoribbon) which is a must follow for Thor or MCU fans. All the pictures used in this fic are made by the owner of the account, not me! This was supposed to be a crack, but I suck at making cracks so I settle for fluffy instead.

  


Thor and Cap

@thundershield

I really like this ribbon - Thor

2:28 PM - 9 Aug 2015

 

***

 

Steve looked at the hair in front of him, looking at his own handwork with a satisfied smile. It had been a long time since the last time he braided other people’s hair and he was glad that he could still do it neatly—even if it was just a simple one. He was also proud that the big ribbon-shaped hair tie that he was using was perfectly placed and was not tilted. He liked being able to do something perfectly, especially if it was for his loved ones.

“Thor, it’s done,” he told the thunder god, couldn’t wait to see how Thor looked like upfront. They just came back from their afternoon walk in the city and now just hanging out in Steve’s apartment. On their walk, Thor caught sight of a big red ribbon and became interested in it, wondering if it would go well with his normal attire. It had the same exact colour as Thor’s cape, so Steve became curious too. They ended up buying one just to check.

Thor turned around to face Steve, and asked with full anticipation, “So, how do I look?”

Steve was a little astounded because Thor didn’t look weird at all. He unexpectedly suited it. In fact, Steve thought that Thor really looked charming and there was something arousing about how a god like him didn’t mind wearing something like that.

“You look great. Charming. I mean, you always look charming, but you look even more charming now,” Steve babbled, holding his laugh because this was also amusing, “It suits you, really. I think it won’t look out of place when you are wearing your godly attire.”

“I am pleased to hear that you think I am charming,” Thor chuckled, looking satisfied “Then maybe I shall buy more of this ribbon.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “You are my boyfriend, of course I find you charming. And yeah, you can buy more if you want to, as long as you are fine with people staring.”

“I am a prince, I am used to people staring at me. There were times I enjoyed it.”

“Well, glad to hear that.”

Because years of being a performer and being a superhero never managed to make Steve feel comfortable being stared at.

“You know, Steven, I find you very charming, too,” Thor said, staring at Steve intensely. Steve beamed at that, couldn’t help being glee hearing that even though Thor had complimented him thousands of times. Each of those compliments still mattered a lot for him.

He suddenly felt an urge to kiss Thor, so ended up pulling Thor close to him on his couch. Thor just grinned and let Steve pulled him, his hand moved to the back of Steve’s head as their lips touched each other.

Too bad right at that moment, their Avengers-business-only phone rang.

 

***

 

Steve groaned as Thor dragged him to the kitchen, still feeling very tired from the previous battle. The battle went on for a long time and after that, there were cleanups and debriefings to be done, so as the one who led and had to oversee everything, Steve felt so exhausted. Thor insisted that he had to wake up and eat before continuing his rest though, he knew how much Steve had to eat to accommodate his body.

“First of all, how come I didn’t even realized that you were wearing a freaking ribbon,” Tony greeted them, uncharacteristically awake and fresh in the morning, already having breakfast even before others, “Second of all, why did you wear a freaking ribbon?”

Steve sat down, not feeling up to talk to anyone. Tony handed the phone he was holding to Steve, so Steve looked at the screen and felt amusement reading the news title ‘THE PRINCE OF ASGARD CHALLENGING MASCULINITY STANDARDS??’ along with photos of Thor on yesterday’s battle. Yes, Thor went out still wearing the ribbon because it was an emergency and Steve was surprised that no one mentioned that yesterday. Seemed like it was because most of them didn’t even realize. Steve scrolled down on the news, amused at the comments speculating on why Thor was wearing that. Some of them thought it was a dare, others thought that maybe it was normal in Asgard.

“Good morning to you, too, Anthony,” Thor greeted back, walking towards a counter to make a sandwich for Steve. He promised to make Steve one so Steve would get out of bed, “I found the ribbon to be a suitable companion to my look, is that a problem?”

Tony seemed to think about that, wondering about the exact problem with that, but he seemed to find the problems he managed to think of not too much of a problem.

 “No, not exactly,” he finally said, “You are aware that that accessory is for girls, right?”

“Well, that was not a problem, just because something is manufactured for girls, doesn’t mean that we can’t wear them, right, Steven?”

Steve handed the phone back to Tony and said, “Yeah.”

Tony just shook his head but seemed to let go of the topic, which was a miracle. Later, after Tony was gone and Steve got his sandwich, he mumbled sleepily with his mouth full, “We should buy more ribbons.”

“Agree.”

 

***

 

 

Thor and Cap

@thundershield

Just chillin' - Cap

11:26 AM - 22 Sept 2015

Thor and Cap

@thundershield

The black one is his favorite now. Thank you to the people who came to our charity Event! It was a blast! - Cap

7:32 PM - 28 Sept 2015

Thor and Cap

@thundershield

Had a great time visiting schools with my fellow warriors, I am glad that you liked my ribbon! - Thor

3:00 PM - 9 Oct 2015

 

***

 

They did end up buying a lot of ribbons, in various types and colours. Thor seemed to have taken a liking to it and Steve indulged him. They had bandanas and hairpins, too. Thor wore them a lot, even in battles. Both of them enjoyed how the others looked at Thor incredulously, though they had given up on saying anything—or rather, they didn’t know what to say about it.

Thor was trending and kind of broke twitter every time he was spotted wearing on in public. There were people who shamed him (though Steve had no idea why), but a lot of them were delighted that someone like Thor existed. There were accounts dedicated to posting photos of Thor with ribbons and Steve and Thor followed those accounts.

(Yes, they were using the same personal accounts, which was originally Steve’s account before it got taken over by Thor several times since he didn’t want to make his own account)

Steve tried to wear those ribbons once, but when he looked at the mirror, it felt wrong, he didn’t look as good as Thor, “I don’t think this fits me as well as it fits you.”

Steve didn’t mind wearing them, but on him, they just looked out of place.

“Hmm yeah, I don’t want you to be a copy of me anyway,” Thor squeezed his shoulder in sympathy while Steve scowled hearing that, “We shall find something more suitable for you.”

Several days later, Thor put a flower crown on Steve’s head without any warning, checked him over, and then looked satisfied while Steve was puzzled. He looked at Thor questioningly, but Thor just said, “You look majestic.”

“Me? Majestic?” That didn’t sound right, he walked towards the mirror to look at himself. He was pleasantly surprised that he didn’t look so weird with the flower crown on his head, unlike the ribbons, he beamed and said, “This does fit me more than a ribbon. How did you think of this, anyway?”

Thor back hugged him and nuzzled to his neck, muttering, “Hmm, I just find a crown fitting for someone like you.”

Someone like him? Steve tried to not think about what that implies. There were several answers, probably, some of them would make Steve blushed and happy and other would make him confused (and still happy). Steve shook Thor off him, reaching for his hand instead and led him towards Steve’s bed, where a package was waiting.

“I bought something for you, too, he told Thor, excitedly opening the package.

That was how at their next battle, instead of a cape, Thor was wearing a big ribbon on his back instead.

The internet broke again and even the Avengers couldn’t keep their faces straight and started voicing their disdains about how distracting the ribbon was. Steve and Thor both pointed out that the first time Thor wore it, they didn’t even realize it. Steve loved trolling his friends by encouraging Thor to wear more ridiculous stuff. Thor enjoyed it too, delighted at the various accessories Earth had. He loved breaking the internet—as long as it was not something that was not too personal for him or Thor.

He broke the internet more with the selfie of him and Thor wearing a flower crown and a ribbon respectively. After that, he decided to tape a flower crown to his helmet for several battles. He enjoyed the scandalous look some people gave him they saw him.

 

***

 

 

Thor and Cap

@thundershield

♥

4:50 PM - 19 Nov 2015

 

***

 

“Do you have to go?” Steve asked, hating how whiny he sounded. He knew that there were times Thor had to go back to Asgard, his home. He knew that maybe they couldn’t be always together, he also had accepted that. Knowing and accepting didn’t make Steve less sad about it, though.

“I wish I don’t have to, but they need me,” Thor said, looking as sad as Steve was. He kissed Steve’s forehead and caress Steve’s cheek as if he was trying to look at Steve as much as he could before he had to go.

“I wish there was a way to talk to you while you were there, though,” Steve said. There was still no clear way to contact Thor while he was not on earth other than yelling to Heimdall without knowing for sure whether Heimdall heard it and could forward their messages to Thor.

“I promise I will come back as soon as possible,” Thor said, “Don’t forget to take care of my ribbons.”

That made Steve laughed. Thor couldn’t bring his belongings there, so Steve would keep all of his things here. Steve moved away from Thor and get one of his flower crowns, handing it to Thor and said, “Bring this with you at least, so you will remember me.”

God, why was he such a sap, today?

“I will always remember you,” Thor promised, he clutched the crown and bring it to his chest, “I will bring this with me, it will be like taking a part of you with me.”

Well, apparently he was not the only one feeling sappy today.

“Okay,” Steve said, “Be careful out there. Send my regards to your family and friends.”

Well, he knew that there were Asgardians who didn’t like it that Thor had mortal significant others, but it wouldn’t hurt to send his regards.

“Yes, I will,” Thor said before he pulled Steve close and kissed him.

 

***

 

 

Thor and Cap

@thundershield

He went out to outer space for some business and got his hair cut by a madman, but he is still rocking that ribbon cape. - Cap

4:50 PM - 11 Aug 2018

Thor and Cap

@thundershield

He said he accidentally became a fugitive (again) and had to copy my look. He looked majestic though, and all is well for both of us now. - Thor

4:55 PM - 11 Aug 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr [@stevenodinson](http://stevenodinson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
